Aid of The Devil
by Ikara no Shinji
Summary: Saudara Kembar. Akankah ini menjadi pertanda kebangkitan kerajaan Emas?Atau Kehancuran? Warning:Gaje, Abal, Miss Typo etc.


**Aid of The Devil**

** Disclaimer :Naruto© by Masashi kishimoto**

** Warning : Miss Typo, Gaje, Abal**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Inspired from Daughter of Evil**_

Dahulu kala, pada abad itu , ditempat yang jauh, tidak ada cara untuk mengungkapkan atau memulai seperti sebuah cerita yang ditenun dengan kegelapan dari awal kelahiran satu yang lain mengutuk dipertimbangkan menjadi pertanda buruk bagi rakyat Kerajaan; kisah mereka adalah sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kisah di mana tahun pemisahan pada saat kedua anak-anak cukup muda bahkan jika salah satu saudara lebih tua kemudian yang lain, tetapi mirip seperti pasangan, bahkan sebelum warna emas mereka yang bagai rahmat dunia itu, itu sudah dianggap sebagai prasangka dan pertanda buruk oleh dokter bagi anak yang kembar itu, kembar diramalkan sebagai jatuhnya kerajaan. Baik orang tua bersedia untuk mendengar dari kekejaman atau kata-kata jahat yang berbicara buruk karunia berharga yang telah memasuki kehidupan mereka, jika si kembar dianggap anak-anak yang jahat, bagaimana dengan seorang wanita yang baik, yang manis dan cantik, dan perempuan letih yang menggendong anak-anaknya dalam pelukannya adalah orangyangjahatjuga?

"... Anda harus memutuskan sekarang jika Anda percaya itu untuk yang terbaik dari kerajaan Anda, ketika anak-anak mencapai tertentu mereka harus dipisahkan dari satu sama lain ..." Suara-suara itu bercakap-cakap di luar Aula kamar wanita muda itu di mana dia berbaring, istirahat dari memberikan suami dan bangsanya untuk masa depan mereka ahli waris takhta; menyadari kejahatan yang sedang berbicara dan merencanakan terhadap yang terkasih dalam pelukannya, "Kau tahu bahwa itu adalah untuk yang terbaik dari kerajaan Anda bahwa semua jejak anak-anak Anda disembunyikan jauh dari mata subyek Anda ... jika mereka mendengar bahwa istri anda telah melahirkan kembar Anda, Anda akan ha-"

Pria itu meletakkan tangan ke mulutnya untuk membungkam orang laimatnya tidak mengenakannya, "Tidak seorang pun boleh berpikir buruk tentang karunia sukacita kembar ... pembicaraan tentang kembar menjadi tanda suatu pertanda buruk yang akan kejatuhan kerajaan ini adalah seperangkat cerita istri tua. Orang-orang kami akan menyambut mukjizat ini dengan tangan terbuka. "

Dia bicara lagi dengan nada tak mengenakkan, "Seperti yang kau mau Rajaku."

Dua bayi manis tak berdosa, tidak ada bahaya yang bisa datang dari mereka, atau yang dapat membahayakan akan datang? Firman itu telah menjadi menyebar seperti api yang mulai dari menendang sapi untuk tersesat dan penyebabnya adalah lentera yang salah diletakkan oleh seorang bodoh mengucapkan yang datang untuk memeriksa ternak dan hewan lain di dalam lumbung-Nya dalam hal kelahiran kembar dalam kerajaan mereka. Bisikan mulai berkata tentang apa mungkin bisa ini berarti bagi masa depan kerajaan mereka; atau mungkin malah malapetaka menimpa mereka? Banyak datang ke kastil dari tempat yang jauh dan luas agar bisa dekat dengan Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan sendiri untuk membawa keinginan terbaik bagi Raja dan Ratu untuk dua harta. Hartanya adalah kebahagiaan anak mereka. mereka ingin anak-anak masa depan yang baik hidup dan panjang, banyak yang tampak pada anak kembar laki-laki, mereka percaya dia akan menjadi orang yang mengambil peran penguasa. Tapi waktu akan menunjukkan, anak-anak tersebut tumbuh sampai anak-anak Raja dan Ratu setidaknya sepuluh dan adiknya tersayang berada di dua belas terakhir, ia menjadi lebih jinak, sementara satu-satunya keinginan dan kehendak adalah mengikuti kakaknya dan setelah melakukan saat ia berharap. Dari permainan yang mereka mainkan untuk kegiatan lain ia melihat akan menyenangkan yang kembar bisa mengambil bagian dalam, melainkan mulai khawatir karena mungkin keinginan yang telah diucapkan dari kalimat beracun pada saat kelahiran mereka menembus ke dalam pikiran anak sulung. Mereka telah mengabulkankan keinginan gadis muda dengan segala yang ia harap dan ketika mereka akan berpaling kepada anak bungsu mereka, ia hanya bisa berkata bahwa dia hanya berharap untuk kakaknya untuk menjadi bahagia; paling bahagia itu tidak penting baginya selama dia bisa menempatkan senyum di wajah adiknya baik saya sehari-hari.

"Anda harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini sekarang ... Tidak banyak yang akan membayar mengindahkan atau penghormatan kepada wanita sebagai Pemimpin mereka dan tampaknya," kata orang yang sama dari tahun sebelumnya sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan kata-kata nya terhadap anak-anak muda, terutama wanita muda, Naruko, "Putri Anda menempatkan dirinya tinggi di atas adiknya yang merupakan tanda pemimpin masa depan yang akan memerintah dengan penghinaan, menyakitkan dan jahat."

Sekali lagi, anak-anak Bapa ditemukan penghinaan yang membuat rasa sakit dengan kata-kata orang itu, "adalah Naruko seorang gadis yang baik sementara kakaknya, Naruto, anak tidak ingin atau meminta banyak, semua anak laki-laki yang pernah ingin untuk senyum adiknya untuk tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya ... Ia ingin selalu dan selalu membuatnya bahagia Dia puas dengan hal-hal seperti itu.. "

"Aku melihat Tuanku, tapi ... anak itu harus belajar bahwa bahkan dengan memberinya dan memuji dan membuat bahagia adiknya dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti orangtua lakukan untuk seorang anak agar bisa melewati jlan dengan segala cara; ia memasuknya ke dalam masa depan yang suram... Anda harus menghentikan ini sekarang sebelum keluar dari jangkauan Anda Tuan !, "kata orang itu bersamaan saat dia berbalik pergi, tapi saat tangannya menempatkan diri terhadap pegangan pintu Study* pria itu, ia mendengar serangkaian kata dia tidak akan pernah lupa.

"Tunggu ..." orang itu berbicara saat ia mendengar menghentikan langkah kebencian orang itu, "... Mungkin ... Mungkin itu adalah untuk yang terbaik bahwa mereka dipisahkan untuk sekarang ... mudah-mudahan ia akan kehilangan rasa penghambaan yang menjijikkan dari adiknya. Seorang Raja seharusnya ... ia harus kuat dan bersedia untuk membuat orang lain bahagia saat memiliki beberapa kebahagiaan bagi dirinya sendiri dan aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi diriku ... "akhir-akhir ini, Raja hadir pada waktu jatuh sakit dalam kesehatan dan dia telah kehilangan istrinya kecelakaan tragis yang melibatkan sebuah kereta kuda terbalik atau jadi telah terjadi, "... Kirim Pegawai Man turun untuk mengambil rin dan memiliki Gerobak siap untuk membawanya pergi ke jauh cara Jauhkan ... Dan setelah kematian saya ... saya ingin len untuk mengambil takhta saya ... " 

_**Bersambung**_

Study : Merek gagang pintu tersebut

**Maafkan atas kesalahan hamba**

**Please RnR**

**Don't Worry**

**It's Flamable**


End file.
